


Monstruo - Jim

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Animales muertos, Ansiedad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, depresión, jlaire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Jim se da de bruces con la realidad cuando llega a Nueva Jersey. Ya nada será igual y mucho menos cuando su naturaleza troll se quiera imponer a su humanidad.





	Monstruo - Jim

Desde su transformación, Jim evitaba los espejos. 

No es que se encontrara con uno todos los días, pero esquivaba su reflejo como si fuera la peste. Claire se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y no dudó en animarlo:

—Jim, sigues siendo tú, te veas como te veas. No hay nada horrendo en ti, jamás lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá.

Jim se esforzaba en creerla. De verdad lo intentaba. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Tal vez seguía siendo Jim de alguna forma, pero a veces pensaba que lo único que quedaba de su antiguo yo era su nombre y los ojos de su madre. Todo lo demás era diferente. Su lado troll a veces sobrepasaba su lado humano: era más impulsivo, más irracional y, sobre todo, más salvaje. Y mejor no entrar en la cuestión del físico.

Durante el viaje de Arcadia a Nueva Jersey no se había detenido a pensar en su nueva forma. Tampoco es que le hubiera dado tiempo. Entre el viaje, lidiar con los trolls y los nuevos poderes de Claire había sido imposible. Era un pensamiento permanente en el fondo de su mente, al que nunca se atrevía a tocar por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. Pero cuando las cosas se calmaron y se asentaron en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, se había dado de bruces con su nueva realidad y ni siquiera sus esfuerzos por sacarse el graduado le distrajeron de pensar que ya nada sería igual.

Lo peor de todo es que no se sentía capaz de hablarlo con nadie. Ni siquiera con Blinky. Y mucho menos con Claire, quien todavía tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes. Merlín no cedía a las insistencias de su novia para que le enseñara a controlar su magia y, pese a todo, Claire seguía esforzándose en mejorar, como lo había hecho siempre.

Jim la envidiaba.

“Control” no era una palabra que a su nueva forma le gustara. Su yo troll se enfrentaba y cuestionaba todo lo que su lado humano hacía. Día sí y día también. Como cuando salía a patrullar por la noche y su lado troll rugía por cazar algo vivo. Humanos no, por supuesto; pero más de una vez se sentía tentado en degollar a un perro que ladraba demasiado o comerse vivo a un conejo que husmeaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Jim tenía que esforzarse para encontrar todo el autocontrol que le quedaba en su nueva forma, pero a veces le era imposible recuperar el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo y mente.

Una noche, no mucho después de llegar a Nueva Jersey, Jim salió al bosque que se encontraba cerca del Nuevo Mercado Troll para despejarse. Había discutido con Claire por el asunto de sacarse el graduado y la discusión había llegado a tal punto que Claire había reventado —sin querer— toda la vajilla que había comprado en el Ikea el día anterior. Jim había intentado consolar a una Claire horrorizada, pero ésta rechazó cualquier tipo de consuelo y se retiró desconsolada a su habitación. La culpa y la ira le agobiaron tanto que tuvo que salir escopetado de allí porque sentía a la bestia dentro de él con ansias de destrozar todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Una rabia ardiente recorría todo su cuerpo. Corrió y corrió sin seguir una dirección concreta. Sólo necesitaba alejarse de allí. Quería, o más bien necesitaba, romper algo con lo que pudiera desahogar todo esa ira histérica que llevaba varios días acumulando. Entonces lo olió. Un zorro, a unos seiscientos metros de él. Dirección sureste. Jim no fue consciente que se había puesto a cuatro patas. Tampoco de que estaba gruñendo. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del animal y casi podía degustarlo en su paladar. 

Se acercó sigiloso al lugar donde se encontraba el zorro, su boca estaba llena de saliva y su cerebro le reclamaba la sangre del animal. Una vocecita, su yo humano, le preguntaba que qué hacía, que aquello no estaba bien y que tenía que volver. Pero Jim no quería escucharle, estaba harto de hacerlo. El animal rebuscaba algo entre unos arbustos y no había percibido su presencia, Jim sonrió satisfecho. Carne cruda bien sangrante en el menú ¡Por fin! La clave sería matar al animal de un mordisco en el cuello para que se resistiera lo menos posible. Se puso en posición de ataque. Su cuerpo vibraba de la sobreexcitación que le tenía emborrachado y la saliva chorreaba por su su boca.

El zorro levantó la cabeza cuando Jim estaba a punto de saltar sobre el animal. Iba a clavarle los colmillos cuando los vio. Cinco cachorritos de zorro, apenas recién nacidos, dormitaban acurrucados. Jim se quedó helado y la zorra se interpuso entre él y sus crías enseñando los dientes. Un recuerdo de Toby apareció en su mente, no hacía ni un año, cuando le enseñó una serie de fotos de animales recién nacidos para calmar su ansiedad. Fue pocos días después de que se enfrentara por primera vez a un Draal dominado por Gummar y Jim estaba devastado, por no decir agotado física y psicológicamente.

—¡Mira Jim! ¿Habías visto algo más adorable que esto?

Le enseñó entusiasmado un vídeo de unos cachorros de zorro que estaban chillando. Toby, como siempre, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa con eso y despejarse aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos.

Toby.

Dios, cómo le echaba de menos.

De repente, la realidad le golpeó con una bofetada y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. La zorra seguía quieta y temblorosa, sin duda aterrada por su presencia; pero no dudó ni un instante en enseñarle los dientes y gruñirle. Jim no lo dudó. Salió corriendo de allí, tan lejos como pudo, deseoso no sólo de salir de allí sino salirse de su propio cuerpo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado y asqueado consigo mismo como en ese momento. Había estado apunto de devorar a un animal inocente delante de sus propias crías. ¿En qué se había convertido? 

En un monstruo.

En un salvaje.

En algo aterrador.

Jim podía haber presumido de su autocontrol. Había incluso vomitado cuando se sintió lo bastante alejado de la escena de su casi crimen. Se consolaba a sí mismo pensando que si vomitaba por eso, significaba que todavía quedaba humanidad dentro de él y que ese instinto asesino se quedaría en un simple espejismo de su lado troll.

Pero el episodio del zorro fue la única vez en la que Jim pudo controlarse.

Hubo más discusiones con Claire y sentía que se estaban distanciando cada vez más. No podían alcanzarse, se aislaban el uno de la otra y Jim jamás se había sentido más sólo. También hubo más conflictos entre los trolls y algunos de los Suplantadores que se habían instalado con ellos, como era el caso de Nomura, que terminó con el brazo roto tras ser atacada sorpresivamente por un troll que no supo -o más bien no quiso- identificar. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que mató a un oso que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Cuando consiguió calmar a la bestia que tenía dentro rompió a llorar y sus lágrimas se entremezclaron con la sangre del oso que caía de sus colmillos.

En esos momentos de cordura, Jim echaba de menos su antigua vida hasta tal punto que le dolía respirar. Antes su mayor preocupación era sacarse el graduado y bordar la receta del soufflé de queso. Preocupaciones normales para un chico normal de quince años.

Pero él ya no era normal y estaba muy lejos de llevar una vida normal. Era un humano medio troll de diecisiete años que vestía una armadura mágica para proteger un mercado de trolls. ¡Ah! Y salía con una bruja.

Súper normal.

Ante aquellos niveles de ansiedad, Jim era incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Mató a varios animales para calmar al monstruo en el que se había convertido, pero siempre vomitaba todo lo que devoraba. Su lado humano seguía horrorizado por sus actos y su estómago era el primero en captar su rechazo; sin embargo, era consciente que el sabor de la sangre, al igual que el del metal, le era demasiado deliciosa para negarla. 

Estuvo varios meses así. Abandonó sus estudios para disgusto de Claire y Blinky. Ella le echó en cara que no cumplía sus promesas, que no era él mismo y Jim, furioso, la invitó a marcharse. 

—¿No decías que seguía siendo el mismo? ¿O es que ya no te crees tus propias mentiras, Claire? El Jim que conociste está muerto, Claire, así que en lugar de estar comiéndome la oreja con este favor, hazme un maldito favor y lárgate.

Y lo hizo. 

De la peor forma posible, por supuesto. Claire nunca había sido de montar escenas, pero no le pasó por alto las lágrimas que caían en silencio por sus mejillas cubiertas de líneas negras que salían de sus ojos ahora azabaches y purpúreos por su magia. Blinky intentó intermediar entre ellos, pero Claire no abrió la boca, actuó como si él no existiera hasta que recogió todas sus cosas. Se fue sin despedirse y desapareció a través de un vórtice para que él no pudiera encontrarla. 

Apenas tuvo recuerdos de los días posteriores a la marcha de Claire. Los trolls le evitaban a toda costa, sobre todo desde que casi mató a uno que pilló a punto de atacar a uno de los Suplantadores. Nomura y Blinky tuvieron que intervenir para que no lo matara. Empezaron a extenderse que el Cazador de Trolls se había vuelto loco tras la marcha de su amada y Jim estaba seguro de que era cierto. Sin Claire, nada tenía sentido. Su olor estaba en todas las partes, podía oler incluso los rastros de su magia por las zonas en las que acostumbraba estar en el Nuevo Mercado Troll.

Era insoportable.

Claire no había vuelto a Arcadia. Toby y su madre preguntaban por ella las pocas veces que Jim les cogía el teléfono y éste, para su disgusto, se veía obligado a mentirles. Ambos sospechaban que las cosas no iba a bien, pero Jim se había encerrado en sí mismo. Blinky intentaba ser razonable y le suplicaba que hablara con él. 

Pero Jim estaba demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo y la culpa le carcomía por dentro.

Sus salidas nocturnas se alargaban cada vez más y sus cazas de animales salvajes había captado la atención de los guardabosques de la reserva natural en la que se escondía el Nuevo Mercado Troll. Jim se veía obligado a alejarse a varios kilómetros de distancia de su nuevo hogar y Blinky se volvía loco de preocupación cuando Jim volvía, en un estado deplorable de cansancio y furia, cuando ya había amanecido.

Una noche, tres semanas después de la marcha de Claire, Jim se entretuvo más de la cuenta cazando un venado. Su yo troll se divertía persiguiendo y asustando al herbívoro. Lo mató saltando sobre él y torciendo su cabeza agarrando su cornamenta.

El lado humano de Jim sintió náuseas al oír el sonoro  _ crac  _ de la columna del animal cuando ésta se quebró.

Arrastró sin esfuerzo al animal a un claro y empezó a despellejarlo con sus manos como si estuviera pelando un plátano. Empezó a comer la carne cruda y sangrante en pequeños trozos, dibujando una mueca de desagrado en su cara. La carne de ciervo nunca había sido su favorita, pero sus ansias de comer eran tan grandes que le daba igual. Quería calmar a la bestia como fuera. Y, para su suerte, la sangre del animal seguía caliente y exquisita. 

Procuraba no comer con demasiada rapidez, para no alentar las arcadas. Era una forma que tenía de controlar a su lado troll: comer lo que la bestia quisiera, pero al ritmo humano. Su lado troll lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero se obligaba hacerlo. Quería sujetarse a la poca humanidad que le quedaba, aunque fuese un clavo ardiendo. No obstante, ya no le afectaba tanto matar a los animales y ya no lloraba como antes. Procuraba matarlos rápido y sin dolor, evitaba a la crías y las manadas y, bajo ningún concepto, se acercaba a los humanos. 

Jim estaba tan concentrado en el animal que no sintió el cambio repentino de brisa, ni tampoco la olió, pero sí escuchó una rama romperse a su espalda. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jim vestía la armadura del Eclipse que relucía con su fulgor escarlata en la oscuridad. Su cara todavía seguía empapada por la sangre del venado. Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y su mano empuñó Luz del Día que relucía por su fuego escarlata.

En la oscuridad se encontraba una figura que vestía una chubasquero amarillo. A Jim se le puso la piel de gallina porque le recordó a la película de  _ It _ y cómo el Halloween en el que vieron dicha película, ni él ni Toby pudieron dormir en una semana _.  _

Jim no pudo identificar a la persona por su aroma porque sus fosas nasales estaban contaminadas por la sangre del animal. Pero reconoció su voz al instante:

—¿J-Jim?

Claire.

No. No. No. Cualquiera menos Claire, por favor. Luz del Día resbaló de sus manos y se desvaneció antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Jim dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver que Claire se acercaba. Se tropezó con el cadáver del venado y cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Jim! —exclamó Claire con voz rota.

—¡No te acerques, Claire!

Claire se detuvo a corta distancia. Jim apreció su rostro en la oscuridad. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos cafés y sus pómulos estaban más marcados que la última vez que la vió, signo de que había perdido peso en las últimas semanas. Una mirada de determinación se dibujó en la cara de Claire y continuó acercándose. Jim convocó a Luz del Día de nuevo para asustarla, lo que provocó la furia de la bruja.

—¡James Lake Junior, deja de portarte como un niño y guarda esa maldita espada!

Jim obedeció avergonzado. Se levantó sin atreverse a mirar el cadáver del venado de reojo. Había empezado a sacar las vísceras del animal y estaba convencido de que para el olfato humano debía desprender un olor repulsivo. Sintió la bilis en su boca, pero procuró aplacar sus intensas ganas de vomitar. Era lo último que necesitaba para que rompiera a llorar delante de Claire y ya se sentía demasiado humillado.

Claire se detuvo ante el cuerpo masacrado del venado y observó el fatídico espectáculo que Jim había organizado. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, es más, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que saliera de allí. Su lado troll no paraba de suplicarle, como si fuera un niño pequeño, que se largara, porque ni su lado más salvaje soportaba decepcionar a Claire.

—¿Era esto? ¿Esto era lo que me escondías?

Jim la miró de reojo y vio que el rostro de Claire estaba desfigurado por la pena y las lágrimas. Jim quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no podía soportar la vergüenza. Le dio la espalda y empezó a correr, pero cayó en la oscuridad para salir del vórtice a los brazos de Claire. Su primer instinto fue apartarla, pero su olor le embriagó. Olía a tierra húmeda, a café con un toque de canela, lavanda y a magia. Era difícil describir cómo olía la magia, pero Jim podía oler la de Claire como si fuera un conjunto de especias picantes. Era extraño y excitante a la vez.

Claire le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que de ser completamente humano le habría dejado sin aire. Jim no pudo evitar corresponderla, tragando sus lágrimas como mejor pudo. Había echado demasiado de menos a Claire como para no darse el lujo de tocarla. La armadura del Eclipse desapareció y Jim se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que estaba empapado de sangre. Pero Claire no se apartó. Sólo subió sus manos a su cabello y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Jim quiso apartarla, dándose cuenta que su cara también debía estar llena de sangre, pero aquello sólo motivó a Claire a profundizar el beso. 

La bestia dentro de él ronroneó feliz y se dejó de llevar. Tuvo cuidado de no herirla con sus colmillos, aunque Claire no parecía darle importancia. Jim la sostuvo por sus caderas y se agachó para que ella pudiera alcanzarle mejor. Tenía el rostro húmedo y frío, como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente. Sin embargo, su boca estaba caliente y sabía a café y galletas, alimentos que ahora él odiaba pero que en los labios de Claire sabían extraordinariamente. Se cuestionaba si ella podía saborear la sangre de su boca y su yo troll se excitaba con el simple pensamiento de que a ella también pudiera gustarle tanto como a él.

Se preguntó cómo sabría la sangre de Claire.

Aquel pensamiento le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apartó a Claire de un empujón. 

—¿Jim?

La boca de Claire estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que su chubasquero amarillo. Estaba jadeando y tenías las mejillas sonrosadas. Jim quería volver a besarla, a tocarla y a devorarla si hacía falta. Se sentía demasiado abrumado con sus propias emociones, su humanidad y su lado troll se gritaban entre ellos. Jim se llevó las manos a sus cuernos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseoso de morirse allí mismo.

—Jim.

Claire puso las manos en sus mejillas. Jim abrió sus ojos aguados y vio el rostro preocupado de su amada intentando dibujar una sonrisa para calmarle.

—Jim, háblame por favor.—frotó con suavidad la comisura de su boca.

—Claire. —sollozó él tirándose de rodillas al suelo.

Escondió su cara en su vientre y rompió a llorar. Claire, impotente, le acarició el cabello mientras Jim sacaba todo el dolor que llevaba meses guardando. Poco a poco, Jim notaba como esa sensación de ahogo iba desapareciendo poco a poco y el peso de su pecho se iba aligerando. Claire no se movió hasta que él lo hizo. Se sentaron contra un árbol, dando la espalda al cadáver del venado.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó Jim cuando recuperó su voz.

—En Escocia. —respondió ella.

—¿Escocia? 

—Sí, no sé muy bien por qué fui allí, pero he estado en Edimburgo desde que me marché.

—¿Y cómo te las has arreglado? —preguntó Jim confundido.

—Es complicado. —contestó ella evitando su mirada.

—Claire…

—Sigo furiosa contigo, Jim —le interrumpió con frialdad—. Te pasaste veinte pueblos.

—Lo sé. —admitió él con tristeza.

—Y me has estado ocultando...esto —dijo ella señalando el rastro de sangre de su camiseta—. ¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras y Blinky está siempre dispuesto a ayudarte a lidiar con tu lado troll ¿Por qué nos has apartado, Jim?

—Tú misma lo has visto, Claire —Jim observó sus manos, azules y de nueve dedos—. Soy un monstruo y no puedo controlarlo.

—¿Y esa es razón para apartarme de tu lado? —replicó ella.

—Dios Claire, no todo es blanco y negro. —dijo Jim apretando los puños— Devoro animales, Claire, los descuartizo y me los como para desahogarme. Me encanta y lo odio a la vez, termino vomitando todo lo que como, pero mi lado… troll siempre quiere más. Más carne, más sangre… ¿Sabes lo que es tener dos entes dentro de tu cabeza que están constantemente peleándose entre ellos?

—¡Sí, Jim! ¡Precisamente yo lo sé mejor que nadie! ¡Morgana estuvo semanas viviendo en mi cabeza!

Jim sacudió la cabeza frustrado. No era lo mismo. Una cosa era tener a otra persona en tu cabeza y otra bien distinta era que el otro ser que avinagraba sus pensamientos fuera él mismo. Claire se levantó para arrodillarse ante él y volvió acunar su cara entre sus manos.

—Jim, escúchame, por favor; me da igual cómo te veas, cómo pienses, que devores animales o que tengas un lado troll sediento de sangre —acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares—. Sigo queriéndote, pase lo que pase.

—¿Aunque ello implique que pueda herirte? No, Claire, esto está mal, no hace ni cinco minutos estaba preguntándome en cómo sabría tu sangre.

Claire se mordió el labio y retiró las manos de su cara. Jim notaba sus mejillas calientes, una sensación a la que ya no estaba tan familiarizado desde su transformación. Jim se quedó sordo por el silencio que les invadió de repente. No soportaba la simple idea de que Claire finalmente se decidiera por rechazarle, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

—Cuando mis poderes aparecieron, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, aunque me saliera un cuerno en la frente, me querrías igual. —susurró Claire.

—Y sigue siendo así.

—Desde entonces, has tenido miles de razones para asustarte de mí… de mis poderes —continuó ella—. Y aún así, sólo has mostrado paciencia y cariño conmigo, Jim. Incluso cuando me frustraba y lo tomaba contigo, siempre has estado ahí, aunque tú tuvieras tus problemas también.

—Claire, yo…

—He sido demasiado egoísta —su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar—. He estado tan enfocada en mí, que no me sentía capaz de ver lo que te estaba pasando. Antes de que me marchara pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo, que había echado a perder nuestra relación por mi egoísmo. 

—Claire, jamás he pensado que fueras egoísta, todo lo contrario —Jim sintió sus ojos humedecerse otra vez—. Si no fuese por ti jamás habríamos llegado a Nueva Jersey ni habríamos podido organizar el Nuevo Mercado Troll. Me dan igual tus poderes, Claire, porque sigues siendo la misma al fin y al cabo: valiente, amable y generosa. Mi única frustración contigo es no poder ayudarte a lidiar con tus poderes.

—Porque tenía miedo a hacerte daño, Jim —sacudió la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chubasquero, entonces sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Es por eso, verdad? Por eso no me lo dijiste, no sólo te daba vergüenza, te aterraba poder hacerme daño. 

Jim asintió con la cabeza bajando la vista de sus manos. Claire se colocó entonces entre sus piernas y cogió de su barbilla para que la mirara.

—Jim, jamás me harías daño —Jim abrió la boca, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Déjame estar contigo y ayudarte, Jim, nos hemos aislado demasiado del uno al otro y eso ha sacado lo peor de nosotros. Déjame amarte con libertad, Jim, sin restricciones, sin miedos. Tú eres medio troll y yo una bruja, somos la combinación perfecta.

Jim se conmovió por su palabras. Rompió a llorar otra y Claire lo hizo también. Apoyaron sus frentes el uno sobre la otra, mientras sonreían mientras lloraban.

Aún quedaban heridas abiertas. Preguntas sin resolver. Y muchas, muchas cosas por comprender.

Pero en ese momento sólo importaba que volvían a estar juntos.

Quizás no estuvieran convencidos de que todo fuera a ir bien.

Pero al menos estaba juntos.

Con eso, de momento, bastaba.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi vida me ha costado escribir algo tanto como esto. Lo habré revisado veinte veces y aún no estoy convencida del todo, pero estoy escribiendo fanfiction precisamente para aprender. Si este no sale bien o no gusta, el siguiente me tiene que salir mejor por narices. Intento convencerme que con esa filosofía mejoraré.
> 
> Aquí vengo con la segunda parte de “Monstruo”. Es recomendable que para esto tengáis que leer el one-shot “Monstruo - Claire” porque esta es una continuación que sigue la línea de la monstruosidad que Claire y, en este caso, Jim encuentran tras los acontecimientos de Trollhunters. Al principio no iba a desarrollar ningún episodio sobre la ”monstruosidad” de Jim porque ya hay mucho contenido desarrollado al respecto, aunque sólo en inglés, y preferí enfocarme en Claire, pero cuando escribí el one-shot de “Deberes” (que también recomiendo leer para este episodio, pero por meros detalles referenciales que se mencionan en este capítulo) vi la necesidad de desarrollar un capítulo para Jim. Creo que se lo merece y porque habrá un capítulo más en la trama argumental de “Monstruo” que se centrará en los dos. No sé cuándo saldrá, pero lo tengo en mente y quiero desarrollarlo. 
> 
> “Juntos” es una colección de one-shots que se desarrollan en una misma trama argumentativa post Trollhunters. No tengo energía ni tiempo para desarrollar un fanfic sólido de Trollhunters y, de hacerlo, preferiría que fuera tras terminar Wicked Game (mi fanfic de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, también sobre brujas, que recomiendo que lo leáis si os gusta la saga ;)) y, por supuesto, ver 3 Below para ver adónde quieren llevar el tema de Tales of Arcadia antes de que saquen Wizards. 
> 
> Y ya me callo. 
> 
> Como siempre gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo para leerme y agradezco de todo corazón si me dejáis vuestras reviews/comentarios comentando/odiando esto.
> 
> Pasad un bonito día.


End file.
